disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makuu
Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles that live in the Pride Lands. He is a character who acts like a villain and learning about the Circle of Life in Season 1 and a reformed character in Season 2. Background Personality As a crocodile, Makuu values strength so much that he believes fighting is the best way to settle things and solve problems. This belief is strong to the point where he regards those who prefer peaceful methods as weaklings and cowards. His views led to him believing he was worthier of leading his crocodile float than Pua, who was happy to get what the float needed through patient and peaceful ways. However, unlike another with similar attitudes, Makuu is not foolhardy or overconfident as shown when he patiently waited for Pua to get tired before pinning him down and when he was smart enough to back down after first witnessing Kion's Roar of the Elders. Indeed, Makuu proved there is good in him during the Kupatana Celebration, where he and another crocodile from his float peacefully enjoyed the festivities and allowed a mouse to pass him for a better view with no sign of aggression and no intention to cause harm. In Season Two during "The Savannah Summit", Makuu matures considerably, having realized that making enemies of the other Pridelanders and not respecting the Circle of Life does not help him or his float. He join the summit hoping to change the bad blood between him and the other animals and is willing to cooperate with others, but he does have a bit of a temper. However, he can be appreciative of a rescue and to those who are as sneaky as his species. As noted by Pua, Makuu is young and able to learn from experience; by the time the dry season has started, he has matured to the point where as noted by Kion he has become a good leader. In "The Little Guy", it's shown despite Makuu's change of heart, he is very rude and condescending towards smaller animals, especially those who attempt to join his float. Physical Appearance Makuu is a young, slender, and well-built Nile crocodile with yellow eyes, green scales, and pale underbelly. Ringed around his eyes are darker shades of scales. Patches of scales on his back also have a lighter leaf-green color compared the rest on his body. Like all crocodiles, rows of Makuu's teeth visibly protrude from his jaw rather than being kept hidden by his mouth. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Makuu is stronger then Pua as he was able to outmatch him in a fair fight. *'Combatant:' Makuu's combat skills may not be as good as Pua's, but he knows how to make what he has count. During his first fight with Fuli, he couldn't best her on land; when he was back in the water and Fuli got cocky, he used a trademark crocodile role to dislodge Fuli, rendering her helpless. Makuu also has a signature technique himself, by pinning his opponent down, which he used against both Pua and Kiburi. *'Animal Stamina:' Makuu's stamina is much greater than Pua, as he wasn't exhausted in the fight since he's younger and too fit for his fellow crocodile. However, he nearly tired himself out while trying to bite the more agile Fuli. Eventually, in another fight, he managed to keep up with Kion by saving as much energy as possible. *'Animal Endurance:' Makuu is able to take the attacks of Pua with little difficulty. *'Animal Bite Force and Jaws:' Makuu has a bite force of up to 3,000 pounds. His jaws are strong enough to chop down a tree. *'Tail:' Makuu's tail is strong enough to send another crocodile flying through the air in a single swing. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Makuu makes a brief appearance in this film when Bunga jumps on his head. Makuu lifts himself out of the water in annoyance before growling at Kion, who is following suit. The Lion Guard'' The Rise of Makuu Makuu is seen accusing the crocodiles' leader Pua of being a coward for refusing to upset the Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs and challenges him to a mashindano, believing that the float has the right to fish in Big Springs. Whilst being watched by a crowd of animals including Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Simba and Nala, Makuu and Pua go into battle. Even though Makuu's technique is poor, his strength and youth secure him victory; he becomes the new leader of the crocodiles before being congratulated by Simba who then thanks Pua for his service as leader. Pua thanks the King before leaving (as it is tradition for the leader to leave the float if defeated). Makuu taunts Pua as he leaves (but Pua ignores him) before being chanted on by his fellow float members. Kion then wonders if Makuu's new appointment will spell bad news for the Pride Lands. This eventually comes true when Makuu takes over Big Springs and forces the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the lead crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. After Kion encounters Mufasa's spirit, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. Awestruck by the display, Makuu calls off the fight and leads his float out of Big Springs. As Makuu leaves, Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. Makuu promises to keep the offer in mind. The Kupatana Celebration During the song Jackal Style, the jackal pups snatch a fish away from Makuu, who splashes back into the water. Makuu is later seen at the Kupatana Celebration standing next to another crocodile before allowing a jerboa to pass by him. Never Roar Again Makuu overhears Kion telling Bunga he might never use the Roar again, not after what almost happened to his mother Nala. This gives Makuu an idea. Later, Makuu's float chase every animal from the Flood Plains. Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga try to make them leave. Makuu merely laughs, stating that Kion is too cowardly to use his Roar. He and his float, after some difficulty, manage to surround the Guard in the water. When Kion and Nala arrive, they demand Makuu to stop, but he does not care and two of his crocodiles drag Nala into the water. Makuu tries to prey on Kion's guilt, asking if he intends to risk his mother's safety again with the Roar. Finally, Kion uses the Roar with more control and a surprised Makuu is carried away with all the other crocodiles, one by one. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Makuu and one of his float members locate Young Rhino, who is trapped among the reeds of the Flood Plains. He is sure no one will find him in the mess, but Beshte arrives just in time. Makuu thinks he has the upper hand with a two on one fight, but Basi arrives and then Makuu swims away saying that the hippos always follow the rules. Later during the day, another rainstorm breaks out and Makuu plus four of his float members locate a wounded Basi in the Flood Plains. He believes that taking out the hippo will mean no more rules to follow, and he starts to approach him when suddenly Beshte returns to defend his father. Makuu reminds them that they're outnumbered and that they're crocodiles, showing no fear. However, Beshte and Basi create a new Hippo Lane behind them. Makuu is adamant that they won't get away so easily and he orders his float members to follow them. They chase after the hippos which leads the float to Bupu's Herd as they stampede down the lane. He commands them to dive but despite diving, the crocodiles are trampled by their hooves. When the injured crocodiles surface, Beshte orders them to leave and they do so, in too much pain to try another attack. Ono the Tickbird After Mwenzi the tickbird falls out with his best friend, Kifaru the rhinoceros, he perches near a lake. Ono approaches him, and warns him that Makuu and his float frequent the area, but Mwenzi refuses to leave, untrusting of the egret. As the two speak, Makuu notices the pair nearby, but remains silent. Once Mwenzi has warmed up to Ono and the pair decide to leave, Makuu strikes the branch and Mwenzi, sending the tickbird soaring. Ono is able to save him from Makuu's jaws and places him on a high branch, but Mwenzi's wing has become injured. When Ono flies away to get help, Makuu laughs below. Makuu starts to smash his tail against the tree continually, hoping to knock the tickbird from his perch. Mwenzi is confident that he cannot be reached, but Makuu is adamant that he has a trick up his sleeve. He dives underwater and pounces up, snapping away a large portion of Mwenzi's branch. With the tickbird panting rapidly, Makuu assures him that he won't be so lucky next time. But before he has a chance to try a second time, Kifaru arrives to save his friend. But without his tickbird, the rhino races straight past Makuu and into a tree. Seeing a great opportunity, Makuu calls for the rest of his float. They approach the rhino, but are distracted by the Lion Guard's arrival. Annoyed by their presence, Makuu warns Kion to stay out of their business. When he refuses, Makuu pins the lion cub to the ground. With Makuu and the other crocodiles distracted, Mwenzi leaps down and starts to instruct Kifaru on how to get loose. Once free, the rhino knocks away the other crocodiles. With the danger rising, Makuu decides to give up, claiming the meal not to be worth it. But Kifaru, still furious, charges and knocks Makuu away himself. The crocodiles then retreat. The Savannah Summit As Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles, he heads over to Pride Rock after receiving an invitation from Simba to attend the Savannah Summit. But before Makuu can announce his arrival, he is pounced upon by Kion, refusing to let him ruin the summit. But the crocodile tells him to calm down as he was invited, to which Simba confirms. Makuu assures the King that he is grateful for the invitation and wishes to prove that he's serious about his leadership duties, leaving the other leaders weary. Then, he and the other leaders head to Mizimu Grove for the summit, with Zazu and Simba assuring him and everyone else that Everyone is Welcome. Once there, the Guard is impressed that the event is going well and that even Makuu is behaving himself. However, they soon realise that he's already missing, and Mtoto alerts them to Makuu's presence down at the watering hole. Then, Makuu is trying to make negotiations with Bupu by the Watering Hole. He explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near his Watering Hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, who strikes back in retaliation. The Lion Guard arrive on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains what he was trying to do, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. Kion warns Makuu that he won't allow him to ruin it and Makuu slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Later, Makuu tries to negotiate with Bupu again at Pride Rock with Simba's help, but Kion pounces on him again, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue the negotiations since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too, refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way before leaving the king and his son. At sunset, the Lion Guard locate Makuu in a clearing, having heard an animal plan an attack on him. Although they explain that they're trying to protect him, Makuu scoffs at their attempt, asking what they could possibly save him from since he's a crocodile. He then crosses over some leaves and branches that were concealing a hole, and almost falls in. Beshte grabs him by the tail, and the rest of the Guard soon assist Beshte in getting Makuu back up. Makuu thanks Kion and, after discovering that the pit was full of rotten fruit, wonders out loud who would do such a thing. Kion then devises a plan to find out. At the summit, Kion stands before the other animals with his father watching nearby. He announces that Makuu fell into the pit but struggled to get out and completed his journey through the Circle of Life. With the animals starting to feel bad at how they treated Makuu, Twiga turns to Vuruga Vuruga and states out loud that they never meant for him to get hurt, and how they just wanted him to fall into the pit of rotten fruit. After their confession, Makuu turns up. Makuu states that he joined the summit to be a good leader and to help his float, plus the Pride Lands, and mentions how badly he was treated. Even Kion bows his head in shame at his words. Much to their relief though, Makuu finds the plot amusing, and worthy of a crocodile. He then declares that the summit will go on. After his speech, Bupu finally allows the crocs to sleep next to his watering hole. But Vuruga Vuruga decides that they should sleep near her herd's mud wallow, and the two start to fight over where Makuu's float should stay, prompting Simba's intervention. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Makku and his float are briefly seen being assisted by the Lion Guard to settle into their hibernation during the dry season. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Makuu and his float are awoken when the lion guard stops a stampede of antelope. Though furious at first, Makuu decides to speak to Simba for a solution, ordering his float to remain where they are. Soon, however, Simba and Makuu hear that his float has invaded another waterhole, lead by another member of the float named Kiburi. Makuu then chastises Kiburi for disobeying his orders. Simba then finds a new waterhole for the crocodiles to stay in, with enough fish to last them for the dry season. Kiburi, however is not content with the small space, and challenges Makuu to a Mashindano, which he accepts. Makuu wins the mashindano, but then learns that it was all a distraction so that Kiburi's followers could attempt to assassinate Simba. When Simba emerges unscathed (thanks to the lion guard's intervention) Makuu assures Simba that he had no knowledge of Kiburi's plot. When the king decides to defer Kiburi's punishment to Makuu, as he is the leader of the crocodiles, the latter states that since Kiburi lost the mashindano, he and his followers are no longer part of the float, and defers Kiburi's punishment back to Simba. Simba then banishes Kiburi and his followers from the Pride Lands, with Kiburi swearing revenge. Upon returning to the croc's waterhole, Makuu demands to speak with Ono, whose fault it had been for awakening the float, and, much to the egret's relief, Makuu forgives him, because Kion told him that it was Ono who discovered Kiburi's plan. When Simba asks if this is the new crocodile way, Makuu says, perhaps it is. The Morning Report Makuu appears in a flashback confronting Kion and Bunga when they went into his territory until Zazu stand up for them. The Little Guy Makuu and his float are seen sparring with one another around their watering hole when Ono spots the commotion thinking they're fighting and the guard ultimately intervenes. But when a small gecko named Hodari who's wants to be a member of a crocodile float gets involved and says that the crocs are just sparring with each other to improve their techniques. Ono dejectedly confesses that he forgot, and the Guard apologize to Makuu and Makuu promptly resumes training, just then Ono notices a herd of buffaloes stampeding towards them. Kion warns Makuu, who in turn orders his float to move to higher ground, on a nearby cliff. Although everyone gets away from the herd, their stampeding causes a rockslide. When a large rock collapses onto the tail of a crocodile, Makuu swiftly removes the rock to save him, but is hit by another falling rock, injuring his foreleg. With the herd calmed down, Makuu comments that his float is safe, and that's what matters. Makuu orders his float to continue sparring, while the Lion Guard return to their Morning Patrol. Before leaving Hodari asks Beshte to introduce him to Makuu figuring he could help with Makuu being injured. Beshte does so, but Makuu and his float just laugh at him. Later on, the Lion Guard warn Makuu's float about Kiburi's earlier intrusion. When they leave, Kiburi and his float watch them nearby, ready to pounce. Makuu's float are then approached by Kiburi's float, and they engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's float are easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's float members. With Makuu still injured, Kiburi quickly takes the upper hand in the fight. Ono soon spots the ongoing attack, and, although Makuu never wants assistance, they decide that on this occasion they need to try regardless. Kiburi pins Makuu down and Kion tries to save him, but is stopped by Tamka. Hodari notices that Makuu is in peril, and asks Beshte to get him close, hopping onto his snout. On their way over, Kion slams Tamka into Beshte's path, causing him to stumble. Hodari hops onto Kiburi's snout and calls for Makuu to use the Wide Tail Spin, allowing him to be free. Makuu then uses his tail to knock Kiburi away. With all of Kiburi's float in front of them, Kion proceeds to use the "Roar of the Elders" to send them home. Having seen Hodari's immense bravery, Makuu offers him a position in the float. When he accepts, Makuu announces him as an honorary crocodile, leaving Hodari to swell up with pride as his new float members chant his name in unison. Pride Landers Unite! Kion asks Makuu if he could teach other Pride Landers to fight. Things don't go well at first and starts getting mad at the other animals for wasting his time. Soon the Army of Scar tries to take over his Watering Hole. However with help from the Lion Guard and the other Pride Landers the Watering Hole is saved. Makuu thanks his friends and claims he'll help them if they need it. Battle for the Pride Lands Makuu's float comes to help the rest of the herds fight Scar's Army. When Janja says that he has a way to defeat Scar Simba doesn't believe him. Makuu tells Simba that he trusted him when no one else in the Pride Lands would. Makuu says if Janja's plan fails he and his float will have him as a snack. Kion agrees with Makuu and Simba listens to what Janja has to say. During the battle Makuu fights Kiburi. After Scar is defeated and Kion a scar of his own the Lion Guard leaves the Pride Lands. They go off to find the Tree of Life Makuu says goodbye to them and Bunga gives him a high five. Relationships Friends Kion Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Makuu and Kion used to be enemies since Kion was a little cub. In "Never Roar Again" Kion roared at Makuu when he was attacking Nala. In "The Savannah Summit." Kion didn't trust Makuu and thought he would ruin the summit. However Makuu reforms and Kion becomes good friends with him. Simba Makuu and Simba are good friends. Simba trusted Makuu when no one else in the Pride Lands would. In "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie." Simba helps Makuu find a new watering hole for the Dry Season. Bunga Bunga and Makuu used to be enemies since he was little. However when Makuu reforms the two seem to become good friends. Fuli Fuli and Makuu used to be enemies. However when Makuu reforms the two seem to become good friends. Beshte Beshte and Makuu used to be enemies. However when Makuu reforms the two seem to become good friendsLet Sleeping Crocs Lie Ono Ono and Makuu used to be enemies. However when Makuu reforms the two seem to become good friends. In "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Ono accidentally woke up Makuu's Float however Makuu forgives him. Ma Tembo In "Pride Landers Unite!" Makuu helped train the Pride Landers and wasn't impressed with Ma Tembo. Until she used her trunk to save his life. They soon become good friends Laini Makuu and Laini are good friends. Lani helped save his Watering Hole. Mbeya Makuu and Mbeya are good friends. Mbeya helped save his Watering Hole. Hodari Makuu and Hodari are great friends. When Hodari wanted to join his float Makuu laughed at him. When they had a fight against Kiburi. Bupu He and Makuu didn't get along at first. When Bupu attends the Savannah Summit along with several other leaders and gets a surprised and shock when Makuu gets invited too. When he leaves for the Watering Hole. Bupu soon has a conversation with Makuu, who wishes to negotiate with the antelope. While Makuu explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near Bupu's watering hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, with the crocodile striking back in retaliation. But soon the Lion Guard arrives on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. But Kion warns the crocodile, who slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Bupu is proud of himself, claiming that Makuu wouldn't try tangling with an antelope again. Later, Bupu tries to negotiate with Makuu again at Pride Rock, but Kion pounces on Makuu, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way, before leaving the king and his son. Later at the summit, when Kion tells Bupu and the other leaders that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life after an accident involving him falling into a pit. he is disappointed stating that they "were so close to an agreement." But to their surprise, Makuu reveals himself to be fine After Bupu grows tired of everyone's gasping, to everyone's relief, Makuu found the prank worthy of a crocodile. Finally, he is able to trust Makuu, Bupu excitedly resumes negotiations allowing his float to sleep near his herd's watering hole. Kifaru Makuu and Kifaru used to be enemies. However Kifaru helps save his Watering Hole and they become good friends. Acquaintances Jasiri Makuu and Jasiri are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Janja's Clan Makuu used to be enemies with Janja's Clan. However when Janja said that he knows how to defeat Scar. Makuu says that he'll eat him if his plan doesn't work. Anga Makuu and Anga are on good terms. Zazu Makuu and Zazu used to be enemies. However they become good friends. Nala Makuu and Nala used to be enemies. However when he reforms they become good friends. Enemies Mwenzi Makuu tries to attack Mwenzi after hearing that he can't fly. Kifaru comes to the rescue but he gets stuck in a dead tree. Makuu calls for the rest of his float to attack both of them. The Lion Guard comes to the rescue and belps fight. Mwenzi goes over to Kifaru and tells him to statt swining the tree back and forth. Makuu and his float get beaten. Kiburi's Float Makuu used to be friends with Kiburi's Float. However when they tried to take down Simba and Kiburi tried to become leader he banished them from his float. Scar Makuu is enemies with Scar since he's friends with Simba. Reirei's Pack Makuu is enemies with Reirie's Pack since they tried to take over his Watering Hole. Pua (The Lion Guard) Makuu used to be friends with Pua. However he challenges him to a Mashindano and becomes the new leader. Gallery Trivia *He is one of the few guest characters who has a major role in ''The Lion Guard ''(as he was an antagonist along with Janja and Reirei in Season 1). The others are Scar, Ushari, and Makini (Scar is the main antagonist of Season 2 and Ushari and Makini are also major characters in Season 2). *Makuu means “Arrogance” in Swahili. nl:Makuu ru:Макуу Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:African characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Heroes